The Fifth of July
by iloveromance
Summary: On the morning after their memorable July 4th holiday, Niles and Daphne celebrate their new-found love. But finding approval from Frasier and Martin may prove to be a challenge. A continuation of "Stars and Stripes Fireworks and Kisses" based on a scene from "Crock Tales"
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This is a sequel to my "Stars and Strips" story and it takes place where that story left off. I would suggest reading that story first to avoid any confusion. But as always, thanks so much for reading! **_

The morning sun warmed Daphne's face and she slowly opened her eyes, squinting at the brightness. For a moment she couldn't remember where she was, causing a brief instant of panic.

But when she felt the strong arms that held her, the hand gently caressing her bare forearm and the touch of soft lips against her skin, she remembered.

She'd spent a blissful night in Niles' arms, lying underneath the stars and a warm blanket on Frasier's balcony.

Another surge of panic followed, for Frasier was sure to be furious. After all, she'd not only broken his designer door handle, but she'd also missed his appearance on the KACL Independence Day parade.

And in the process, she'd fallen in love with his younger brother.

The thought made her smile and she sank deeper into Niles arms, sighing when he kissed her lips. Even in his state of drowsiness, Niles somehow managed to be the most romantic man she'd ever met.

She returned his kiss with enough passion to rouse him from his dream-like state. And when his eyes slowly opened, she caressed his cheek and smiled.

"Good morning, Sweetheart."

Niles sighed deeply and kissed her again, causing the memory of their first kiss (the one that had occurred only hours before) to come flooding back.

"Good morning, sweet angel." He said dreamily.

Daphne sighed softly and snuggled closer against his chest, no longer worrying about what was yet to come.

Who cared what Frasier thought? If he and Martin were angry, so be it. But she would never regret what had happened last night.

Niles groaned and stretched, followed by a yawn and she couldn't help but smile. For the gesture made him look even more adorable than he already was.

"We should probably go inside." He said softly.

At his words, Daphne clung to him, not wanting to let him go.

"No, please... just hold me a little while longer."

To prove her point, she kissed him deeply. She could feel him trembling beneath her touch and she knew that it wasn't from the morning chill in the air.

"I'd love nothing more than to hold you in my arms for the rest of my life." Niles said, kissing her cheek. "But Frasier and Dad are probably furious. Especially since I came over specifically to keep Dad company."

"Oh..."

Slightly hurt, Daphne turned away. Seconds later she was aware of Niles' gentle hand on her chin, turning her face toward him.

"What's wrong, my love?"

The words were so soft that they came out in a whisper and she felt the beginning of tears in her eyes. Her throat tightened and she found that she couldn't speak.

"Daphne?"

She could only shrug, wiping the ridiculous tears from her eyes.

"I-." Was all she managed to say.

A look of understanding filled his eyes and he cupped her face in his hands.

"I'm so sorry, Daphne. That was insensitive of me. It's true that I only came over to keep Dad company, but I never expected to fall even deeper in love with you."

The tears in her eyes slid down her cheeks and she touched her forehead to his.

"Daphne, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

"You didn't. I just-."

"What?"

"No one's ever said anything so beautiful to me before."

Without waiting for a response, she took him in her arms and kissed him again.

"I love you, Niles."

"I love you too, my angel. And as blissful as this has been, holding you in my arms, we should go inside."

She let out a breath, knowing that he was right. "Okay."

Reluctantly, she rose to her feet and gathered the blankets; folding them neatly before placing them in a pile, exactly where she'd found them.

"I'll make you some breakfast." She said, squeezing Niles' hand.

When he saw her worried look, he touched her cheek.

"Don't worry my angel. Everything will be just fine."

His kind words warmed her heart and she kissed him tenderly.

"Thank you Niles."


	2. Chapter 2

Niles knocked on the door and peered in through the window.

"I hope Dad's not wearing those ridiculous headphones or we'll be stuck out here for another night!"

Daphne grinned mischievously and slid her arms around his neck.

"Well... I wouldn't mind that at all!"

Niles' face reddened and they kissed again, only to be startled apart by the door opening.

"Oh, hello Dad."

Martin nodded in greeting.

"Niles... Daphne..."

"Hello, Mr. Crane. I'll fix your breakfast right away and when you're ready we can start on your exercises." Daphne said, barely able to look at him.

To her dismay, Frasier appeared in the doorway.

"Daphne-."

"Not now, Dr. Crane. I have a lot of work to do."

Her fingers entwined with Niles' and she led him inside, moving quickly past Frasier in the hopes of avoiding a confrontation. After the heavenly night she'd shared with Niles, she certainly didn't want Frasier to ruin her happiness by peppering her with questions.

"But Daphne... Niles..."

Exasperated, she turned to meet her boss' gaze.

"Frasier, please don't blame Daphne for any of this." Niles said. "I'll pay to have the door handle reattached. The fault is mine, not hers and-."

Daphne looked at Niles in amazement. This wonderful man was going to take the blame for something she did? She simply couldn't let that happen.

"No, Niles. Please-."

"Daphne, I insist."

When she saw the pleading in his eyes, she silently gave in.

Niles stared at his brother; the acceptance he wanted so badly evident on his face.

"Look, Frasier. I know you don't approve of my love for Daphne, but frankly I don't care what you think. I love her and there's absolutely nothing you can say or do to change that!"

Daphne kissed Niles' cheek and leaned against his chest.

"I love Niles, Dr. Crane and if you don't approve, you can just ... go ahead and fire me! I can always find another job, but I'll never find someone as wonderful as Niles!"

"You can't fire Daphne, Frasier! I won't allow it!" Niles said firmly.

"It's all right, Niles.. Really." Daphne said, trying desperately to keep her voice from breaking. "I mean, I love workin' for your brother and father but-."

"I'm not firing anyone!" Frasier yelled, trying to be heard over Niles and Daphne's protests.

They fell silent and stared at Frasier in disbelief.

"Wait, what did you say?" Daphne asked.

Frasier smiled and took her hand. "I said, I'm not firing you, Daphne. In fact, I couldn't bear the thought of losing you."

Daphne blinked back tears. "Do you really mean that?"

"Of course I do. I love you, Daphne."

Niles glanced at his brother and quickly looked away.

"Um, Frasier? I-I meant what I said..."

When their eyes met, Niles was surprised at the smile on Frasier's face.

"I know you did and... I think it's wonderful."

Niles was amazed.

"You do?"

"I'm so happy for both of you."

Daphne drew back from Niles' arms and hugged Frasier warmly.

"Thank you so much, Dr. Crane."

Niles smiled and extended his hand. "Mom always said that a handshake is as good as a hug. Right, Frasier?"

"She certainly did. But I think that this time I'm going against her advice.

"Frasier, what are you talking ab-"

Before he realized what was happening, he was pulled into his brother's embrace.

"I love you, Niles."

The sentiment touched Niles' heart and he found it difficult to keep his emotions in tact.

"I love you too, Frasier."


	3. Chapter 3

"I'd better get started on breakfast." Daphne said.

Frasier looked at her thoughtfully.

"Why don't you let me take care of breakfast?"

"But-."

"Now, I don't want any protests about this. Just go and get changed and enjoy your day off."

Daphne's eyes widened in disbelief.

"M-my-."

"I want you to spend it with Niles."

Unable to believe what she was hearing, she hugged him again.

"Thank you, Frasier."

She hurried into her room to shower and change and then returned to the living room where she was greeted with a kiss by the man she loved.

"You look stunning." Niles said, looking her up and down.

"Niles, you're exaggerating." She said, blushing deeply. "I'm hardly stunning in me shorts and worn out Pike Place Market t-shirt."

"You're beautiful." He said, gazing into her eyes.

Daphne smiled and kissed him once more.

"And you're incredibly handsome."

"Shall we go for a walk, Daphne? Today is the first un-official day of summer in Seattle, you know."

Daphne was amazed at Niles knowledge of such trivial information.

"How did you know that?"

"Well people have been saying it for years and it seems to be true. The fifth of July is when the cold weather finally takes a break and we start to get some warmer temperatures."

"And it's also the first day of the rest of our lives." Daphne said.

At her words, he kissed her deeply and then offered her his hand.

"So how about that walk?"

Daphne kissed his hand and laced her fingers through his.

"I want nothing more than to spend the day with you, Niles Crane."

They walked out the door hand in hand, eager to spend the day together.

"It certainly is peaceful out here, isn't it?" Niles asked as they walked along the sidewalk that led away from the Elliot Bay Towers.

"Yes." Daphne sighed. "And the blue sky and sunshine are absolutely beautiful."

He stopped and stared into her eyes, brushing a lock of hair from her forehead.

"_You're_ beautiful, Daphne. Do you have any idea how happy I am right now? I mean after Maris, I never-."

She silenced him with a kiss.

"Let's not talk about that now. All I want to do is be with you."

His lips touched hers in a feather-light kiss.

"That's all I've ever wanted, Daphne."

Her arms wrapped around him and they held onto each other for a long time before resuming their walk.

"Perhaps I should stop by the hardware store and pick up a handle for Frasier's balcony door." Niles said. "I mean how would it look at his next wine club gathering if the guests would end up stuck on the balcony? Can you imagine the chaos?"

"You're right." Daphne said. "There's a hardware store a few streets over. We'll just pop in there and get one. Your father's a very good customer and I'm sure that the staff will be more than happy to sell us the perfect handle; one that your brother will surely love."

Niles stopped suddenly, realizing that they were standing exactly nineteen floors below where they had spent their glorious night on Frasier's balcony; the red white and blue bunting draped over the edge, flapping in the breeze.

"Is something wrong?"

He looked deeply into her eyes and smiled.

"Actually, I think I'd rather spend the day in your arms."

"But what about Frasier's balcony? Niles, if we don't get that door fixed soon, this whole scenario might happen again next July fourth! Do you really want to be locked out there on the balcony next year?"

He took another glance at the balcony and then toward Daphne; his heart warming at the memories that they had created the night before.

"I most certainly do."

**THE END**


End file.
